Makeup Sex
by renascence
Summary: Kaoru just can't take it anymore. He's fed-up with being left in the dust by his brother.  What will said brother do?  Good old fashioned Twincest lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

A/N: This is my first twincest fic, ever! Please be gentle. I'm sorry if Hikaru is a bit O.C in this. Tell me how it was in the reviews?

* * *

><p><strong>Make-up Sex<strong>

Hikaru and me have always been together, since the day we were born and hopefully to the day we die. He's my best friend, my lover, my everything. We've always been so close…until that girl came into the picture. I love her, really! It's just she's taking my brother away from me and I can't help but I feel jealous.

Everything I feel, Hikaru feels..but I guess its not like that anymore. He's gotten so close to Haruhi I barely even see him anymore!

I was taking a bath in hopes of actually forgetting about the past week of loneliness. Did I mention he's left me in the dust this past month?

"Kaoru? Are you in there?", I heard my brother's voice call. Bath time was ruined. Getting out of the tub, carefully I wrapped a towel around my waist. I wonder what he wanted as I walk to open the door.

"What?", it sent shivers down my spine at the sound of my voice. I've never been so cold to him before.

"What's wrong?", he stated. Hikaru's hands were on my shoulders instantly. Usually I would have said I was fine, but today, I just brushed his hands off my shoulder and walked passed him into my room.

"Kaoru, was there something I did?", he questioned softly. I was determined to ignore him, the way he had me! He didn't deserve to hear my voice!

I walked to my dresser and pulled out some pajamas and boxers.

"So you're just going to ignore me?", my twin placed his hands on his hips. He started to walk towards me as I shed my towel and put my boxers on.

"I know what it is, Karou!", he exclaimed. He pushed me to the bed and kissed me. How dare he! That bastard!

"Stop! Get off!", I shrieked. I pushed my hands on his chest. It worked. He fell to the ground, but he didn't say another word.

"Kaoru…I don't understand? What did I do?" His voice just made me want to hug him. He honestly didn't know what he did.

I was hurt and he needed to feel the pain that I felt.

"Everything!" I shouted. Tears came into my eyes, I shook my head. I didn't want to cry again.

He got up and wrapped a arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest.

"I'm sorry, but please don't cry. Please. I know I've been an ass to you and you don't deserve it!", he whispered.

My shoulders shook, the overwhelming emotion of guilt took over. Suddenly, I felt sorry for hitting him, resisting him, everything.

I looked up at him, and he kissed me. I kissed back just as passionately. It lasted for what felt like forever.

When we broke for air I just had to ask, "What about Haruhi?"

"What about her?", he asked bluntly.

"Aren't you two going out? You two have been awfully close, haven't you?" I looked at the carpet on the floor. Suddenly every fiber looked so interesting.

I felt him grabbed my chin softly.

"Did you think we were?"

"Well what am I supposed to think?"

"Oh Kaoru You're so adorable.", he whispered against my lips. I felt a shiver run down my spine. There was that glint in his eye.

My twin was back. He came back to me!

I with a sudden burst of confidence, kissed him hard. He melted into the kiss but soon took the lead. Slamming me into the bed he grabbed both my hands and put them above my head.

He knew what I wanted.

"Forgive me if I'm rough.", he whispered seductively.

I moaned. He ran a hand down my chest. I missed his touches so bad.

He tweaked one of my nipples causing me to arch my back in anticipation.

"Kaoru, I love you.", he said sweetly. He kissed down my chest and licked my navel. It sent shocks down my spine.

"I-I lo-love you too.", I stuttered. How could I not? His hand went into my boxers and stroke my hardened member.

"Ah!", I squealed. He kissed my face all over.

"I love only you.", he continued. Letting go of both my hands he tugged off my boxers and threw them to the floor. I immediately began to tear of his clothes as well. If felt like he couldn't get them off fast enough. He straddled my hips and kissed me softly.

He opened my legs and grabbed my member again, stroking it. He wanted to tease me, dammit!

"Hikaru! Stop teasing me!", I whined.

He laughed and before I could say another word he took my member into his mouth.

"Ahh! oh god Hikaru it feels so g-good!", I didn't know what I was saying at that point. I began to babble.

He bobbed his head up and down occasionally fondling my balls. It just felt so good, his touches, everything!

"Ahh! Ooh!" my hips jerked and I fell to the bed as I orgasmed. He swallowed it greedily and licked his lips, making sure I saw his little routine.

"You taste so sweet Karou.", he laughed. He flipped me over and I closed my eyes tightly.

"Are you ready Karou?", he whispered. He propped my hips with some pillows. I felt him move around a bit, probably to get the lube. My twin ran a hand down my back all the way to my ass. He opened the bottle of the lube. I whimpered when I felt a finger probed my entrance, it hurt!

"Ssh. You always get so tense when I do this, relax.", he soothed. My twin kissed my shoulder blades as he slowly started to finger me. I began to relax some and the pain gradually went away.

Before I knew it, I was moaning and in a whole nother world with Hikaru. It felt like old times. Just him and me, just the way I like it.

I started to move with his fingers creating my own rhythm. He took them out once he saw how hard I was getting.

Putting a decent amount of lube on his member he slowly pushed on my entrance, he was still teasing me!

"Hikaru..please", I begged him. He smiled but obeyed me. He thrusted himself in slowly.

"God..Karou! You're so tight", he grunted. He have me a couple of moments to adjust. I gave him the signal and he moved.

I moaned and raised my head looking at him. He bend down and bit my shoulder.

I screamed in pleasure slamming back into him, it felt so wonderful.

"Ah! Ooh…aah!", his thrusts quickened. He hit my spot hard while simultaneously giving my neck one hard bite. That'll be there for a couple of weeks, no doubt.

I was close, and he was too. He reached under and pumped my forgotten member, squeezing it sinfully. That was all I needed to send me over the edge.

_that_

"Hikaru!", I shouted. Thank god our parents weren't home.

Bit he still kept going, he always tried to extend orgasms. He panted, "I'm not done yet, Karou."

Switching positions he flipped us over so that he was sitting on the bed and I was on his lap. I was still in him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I felt myself grow hard again. He hastily turned me around so that my legs wrapped against his back as he thrusted into me.

He held on to my hips and guided them up and down painfully slow. Hikaru licked my neck and bit again. I moaned, he always knew my sweet spots.

He bit my ear lobe playfully, he knew I was REALLY sensitive there.

"Nghh.", I groaned, my hips jerked in time with his thrusts. He took one hand off my hips and flicked one of my nipples as he sucked and bit the other one.

I moaned even louder, I could barely stop the sounds coming out of me.

I bit my swollen lips and moaned. He always knew how to make me feel good.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my third orgasm took place. I felt Hikaru's body tense and his seed shot up inside me.

"Karou..", he moaned. I could barely hear it, my heartbeat was in my ears. I panted and slowly got off him. This was the best make-up sex ever. I felt him pull me to his chest where I fell asleep. Something about this made me smile.

His heartbeat was in tune to mine.


End file.
